Moments
by GoingOutFighting
Summary: Paire, and plenty of it! My first attempt at a heroes fanfic - please let me know what you think. Not 100% sure where the story's going yet, but there's lots of sweet Paire moments and I'm loving writing this!
1. Panic

**Hi guys, my first ****Heroes fic here :) Just so you know, it's set just after Claire meets her biological family, and continues from there. Only in this fic, I'm ignoring the impending doom of Peter's explosion and the trip to Paris so that I have time to play with two of my favourite characters! POV will switch from Peter to Claire, it's pretty clear though. It's probably going to end up a little more than a tad AU, but I don't know yet. I just wanted to get this out there and see what you guys thought of it! Enjoy!**

**HEROES DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. IF IT DID... ooh the fun I'd have!  
><strong>

_Panic_

He wakes from the dead to a nightmare. At first, he doesn't even realise it. Claire is there like an angel at his side. _Claire_ - of all people - holding a foot long shard of glass in her hand and a mixture of shock and relief in those sweet eyes. She's saved him. There are gasps of joy and surprise, hugs, tears, and even a small clip around the ear and a scolding from his mother for frightening her like that. Everyone's caught up in the moment. Then it dawns on Peter that it doesn't make sense that Claire's here, and he asks questions. When he gets his answers he wishes he'd kept his mouth shut.

It shouldn't affect him so much, but discovering that Claire is his niece makes him feel like the earth is shattering around him. He reels at the news, while Nathan and his mother continue, oblivious. They're too wrapped up in relief that he's alive. Only Claire seems to notice that something's wrong. She approaches him tentatively and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

He jumps at the contact and the sound of her soft voice - he's been far away in his own world of shock and confusion and whatever else it is that he's feeling. Nathan and Angela turn to face the two of them; their conversation interrupted, as if only just remembering that they're there too. There are too many eyes on him. Everyone's looking, watching, questioning.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, just a bit…out of it, that's all." He replies, quickly, shaking his head and standing. Surely that's believable enough for them all? He's just come back from the dead - surely he's entitled to be a little…strange. "I'm gunna take a shower, get cleaned up."

He practically sprints for the staircase, heading for his room upstairs without another glance at his family. He finds sanctuary beneath the hot jets of the shower; soaking away the dried blood and grime. He leans against the tiled wall, letting his wet fringe cover his face, and sinks to the shower floor.


	2. Bewilderment

_Bewilderment_

Claire is left in the wake of her rushing uncle, almost feeling dazed. She turns to her - she supposes she has to call them 'family' now - and looks to Angela for answers.

"Is he going to be ok?" She asks worriedly.

"Peter will be fine." Angela replies briskly. The rare display of genuine positive emotion from her is over, and she is back to her strong, stony self. All business. She's already reaching for her coat. Nathan helps her into it and she buttons it quickly.

"Come Nathan, there's no need to put things on hold now that we know Peter is alright - we've lost valuable time at the campaign office."

She bustles past Claire, and Nathan follows her obediently. Claire can't believe it.

"You're just going to leave?" She calls incredulously to their receding backs. "Just like that? What if he needs you, what if -"

"We won't be gone long, dear." Angela calls back, then they are gone. The front door closes abruptly behind them and Claire is left standing in the hallway alone, unsure of what to do.


	3. Why?

_Why?_

The shower doesn't help as much as he'd hoped it would. The world is still spinning when he finally flicks the switch and reaches for a towel, squeezing the excess water from his hair. He feels like screaming, but that would only alert the rest of the house to his frustration. Instead, he sinks down on the bed with his head in his hands, groaning.

How can the world be so cruel and coincidental? Why does it have to be like this? He curls his hands into fists and wishes for…he doesn't even know what he's wishing for exactly. Yes, they're all connected, but of all the people he's met, why does it have to be _her _that's linked to him by blood? He sinks back onto the pillows and stares blankly at the ceiling; thinking back to just a few weeks ago.


	4. Bittersweet

_Bittersweet _

_He's never seen someone who looks so bright and innocent as her, with such a sadness in everything about her. There's a sweet pain surrounding the beautiful girl who he's only met for a few brief moments before she walks away. Sure, she's hiding it well - but Peter's well-accustomed to that look. The attitude a person has when it feels like something's breaking inside them, when they try to keep a brave face on the exterior. He's worked with the dying and their families - it's a familiar thing to him. But she's so young. His mind wanders for a moment and he hopes she'll be ok, whatever it is that's bothering her - then snaps back to reading the article on Jackie in the trophy cabinet. _

_He's still absorbed in trying to figure out why anyone would want to attack Jackie and how he's supposed to save her when suddenly the girl with the sad eyes is back. She comes hurtling from around the same corner she left for earlier, crashing into him for the second time that evening. He's about to make a quip about it or something when he sees the panic-stricken look on her face. And the blood. There's a lot of blood. "Are you ok?" He asks, but she doesn't reply, only staring behind him with wide frightened eyes. He turns and sees the dark figure approaching._


End file.
